


Adventures with Lian

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lian's dad isn't around to entertain her, so his friends and "coworkers" are in charge of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, but an anon on tumblr requested some of the RHatO trio with Lian and I couldn't resist any longer. While writing it I had the urge to make even more chapters about Lian's other adventures with some of her father's friends and partners, so this series began. I'd say Lian is between 8 and 10 here? My personal headcanon dictates that she's about the same age as the West twins and Damian Wayne.

“Kori, what are we gonna do?” Koriand’r glanced from her book to the girl who was sitting next to her and smiled. Roy and Jason had gone off to do something, they’d probably mentioned it to her but she didn’t have any interest in knowing so she brushed them off, and left Lian with her. That was several hours ago, and Lian had occupied herself with her father’s copy of GTA IV and reading one of Roy’s well-worn smut rags, making faces to herself the entire time. Now she was a bit restless, and Kori couldn’t blame her; the orange-haired lady was ready to stretch her legs and do something fun. 

“Hmmm,” Kori pondered, standing up from her seat on the couch and stretching until she felt a much needed pop. “Well, when I was in the Titans, we would do several group activities. Some of which, well, you’re much too young for,” Lian scowled, but Kori continued, “but one of my most favorite activities was building pillow forts. We would get the cushions from the couches and pillows from the bedrooms and blankets, and make the most amazing structures. Then we would watch movies and eat ice cream and the female Titans would not allow any of the boys in! So they made their own fort, and we would be fort neighbors or have pillow fights, or both!” 

Lian didn’t even take a moment to think it over, she just nodded enthusiastically. “Can we have chocolate?” “Ahhhh, most certainly! Every fort needs chocolate,” Kori agreed. “Can we use the comfy pillows from Daddy’s bed?” “Yes, I am sure that he would not mind as long as we returned them when we were done with them or when he got home,” Kori answered.  


The first thing that the two did was grab the chairs from the cramped dining room and carry them to the living room and place them in the middle of the floor, in front of the TV. They had to move the coffee table, or rather Kori did – Lian sat on it and watched as Kori did so with ease. They grabbed the blankets from the couch, several from Kori’s bed, and one of Lian’s favorites from Roy’s room and draped them over the chairs, and Kori used several of her hair ribbons to secure them so they would not fall in on their fort. Next, they laid pillows down just so inside of their fort and then used the cushions from the couch to make a sort-of door; there wasn’t really a back of their fort, just a blanket that went the whole way down to the floor in the back, so they didn’t worry about that too much. 

When the ladies were finished, they stood back to admire it. “Don’t light it on fire with your hair,” Lian told the taller woman, and Kori nodded in agreement. “Yes, that would not be a good thing. I will refrain from doing that, then. I will go on our fort first, to make sure it is exactly the way we want it to be,” she responded and crawled in. After a moment, she chimed, “Yes, this is perfect. Come in and join me!” That’s all Lian needed in order to do just that. 

It was a few hours later when Jason and Roy returned home to find that there was a pillow fort in the middle of their living room. They looked at each other for a moment before Jason walked around and stood in front of the TV, blocking the girls’s view of it. He leaned down and raised his eyebrows at them. “Ah! Friend Jason, Friend Roy. Please, join us in our fort – that is, if Queen Lian allows it. Shall Friend Roy and Friend Jason enter?” Lian stretched a little and considered it for a moment before she nodded. “Okay, Daddy and Jay can come in but only if they bring us some snacks first!” Jason stood back up. 

“Yo, Red, did you hear that? We can only join in on the fun if we bring snacks! I think I might have a box of cereal in the cupboard—do we have any gummy worms left over, or did you eat them all?” “I think we might have a few left, Jay. I’ll go get ‘em – and that movie’d better be PG-13 at most.” “C’mon, Daddy! It’s only The Shining!” Roy huffed as he climbed into the now cramped fort and sat halfway on Jason’s lap, handing Lian the gummy worms that he’d promised. Kori had a look of pure innocence on her face. Roy shrugged. “Alright, fine, but I get to pick the next movie!” There was a simultaneous groan from Jason, Kori, and Lian.


	2. Grocery Shopping and Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Lian spend a weekend with grocery shopping and movies and naps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. I think Jason would be really great with kids, he'd be that cool uncle who doesn't care about rules and lets you get away with anything. Also, they'd absolutely have a VCR. Don't talk to me about the inaccuracy of that and the fact that they probably didn't make VCR tapes anymore when at least one of those movies came out.

“Okay, kiddo, Jason is gonna watch you this weekend, okay? He’ll let you do whatever you want, probably. You know what? You’re actually gonna be the one watching him, to be honest. Let him think that you’re listening to him, just smile and nod and say “Okay, birdie,” when he expects you to. I’ll be back soon, you know my number if there’s an emergency, and you know Kori’s too, and Ollie’s. And Dinah’s. And the number to the watchto—“Daddy, I’m alright, I promise! I’ll be good for Jay and I won’t let him pay for anything with your credit card, alright?” 

Roy blinked at Lian and then nodded. “Yeah, okay, you’re right. You’ve been home alone before, even. Okay. I love you, kid – I’ll see you Sunday afternoon. I’ll be counting the hours.” Lian gave her father a kiss on the cheek and Roy hugged her, grabbed his duffle bag, and with another hesitant glance at his daughter and the man in charge of her for the next day and a half, he walked out and shut the door behind him. 

“Now that your old man’s gone, I think Alfred brought around a box of cookies yesterday. Do you like peanutbutter?” Jason asked, jumping up from his spot on the couch to hunt for the cookies in question in the Kitchen. “Heck yeah!” Lian replied and followed him into the small, cramped room. “Where—there we go!” He took the lid off the Tupperware container and grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge, opened it, and took a swig. Lian watched him with interest. “Can I have some?” she asked, and Jason handed over the carton. With a determined expression, Lian took a sip from the carton and licked her lips. 

“You know, regular milk is gross with cookies sometimes. I want some chocolate milk, I think.” Jason announced. “Do you wanna get some? I can stay here while you do, I’ll be okay.” “Naw, you can come with me. I know of this place that still has VHS tapes and will let you keep ‘em for like a week for a dollar so you can pick out whatever movies you want and we can get some chocolate milk, too, maybe even some other stuff.” 

Lian was hesitant to grab a bunch of stuff and put it in the cart, because the team was always on a budget. That meant Jason was on a budget, and he should have been spending his money on cheap but efficient meals and ammo, but to hell with it. He wanted to be a cool uncle today, so that’s what he was going to do and if it meant that he’d pay for it later, that was alright. “Okay, so we have popcorn at home so we don’t need that. We have half? Of a bag of BBQ chips, that’ll do, too. I think we need candy. I want to feel like shit tomorrow and get a stomach ache and indigestion from so much candy, that’s what I wanna do,” Jason told Lian as he began shoving a few things into the previously mentioned cart. 

“You know, when my mom was alive and before I lived with, uh, Uncle B,” Jason started as a lady eyed him suspiciously from across the aisle, “every month or two we’d just get a bunch of candy and rent a movie and go nuts, if she had saved a little money. When I got to be your age I was like, ‘Why don’t you save it?’ But she’d always say, ‘I’d rather spend it on you and enjoy it than save it and stare at it,’ and I always remembered that.” That made Lian smile. “Your mom sounds like she was really nice, Jay.” And that made Jason smile. 

When they got back to the house, Jason carried in the groceries and Lian sat at the table and watched him. “Okay, so we got three horror movies,” she said as she sat them carefully in front of her, “Texas Chainsaw Massacre,” “A classic,” Jason commented. “Yep,” Lian continued, “and we have Silent Hill, I think that Andrea from The Walking Dead is in it? I think I saw her name on the box. And after that, we have the newest Nightmare on Elm Street, which is supposed to be really scary, I dunno. I had a dream about Freddy Krueger once! I laughed in his face and he left me alone.” “Sweet, we should watch that one first, then.” Jason decided as he poured them both a glass of chocolate milk and carried their treasures out to the living room. 

Lian was a tough kid; these movies would have made Jason nervous at her age, but she just watched them in glee from her place beside him on the couch and she even laughed at some of the more over-the-top parts. She’d make one hell of a good vigilante someday with that kind of reaction to gore. After a while, around 2 or 3am, they both found themselves coming down from their sugar highs. 

Roy fumbled with his keys as he walked up to the front door, hearing the TV static from outside. Maybe Jason and Lian weren’t home? He quietly opened the door, and he was greeted with the sight of Lian sprawled ontop of Jason on the couch. Both of them were sound asleep and there was candy everywhere. Taking out his phone and snapping as many pictures as he possibly could was a reflex and had nothing to do with blackmail. Really, it didn’t, because Roy immediately uploaded the clearest ones to Facebook. 

“B liked it? I didn’t even fucking know he had a Facebook account. I didn’t even know you were friends with him on facebook!” Jason was fuming a little when he woke up later and checked his phone, but Roy considered what he said. “I… I’m not friends with him on Facebook, actually. How did he…?” “Maybe some things are better left unanswered, friends. For now, I believe Jason has to be the one to clean up this mess,” Kori commented as she walked through the door, nodding towards the candy that still littered the floor.


End file.
